The administrative structure of the Sickle Cell Scholar is specifically designed so that Dr. Hillery and Dr. DeBaun can work together to identify trainees and foster their career growth and development of sickle cell disease-related translational research. Recruitment for the scholar will target young investigators currently involved in sickle cell disease or pediatric asthma research, including Postdoctoral Fellows and Junior Faculty. The Scholar can be based at either the Medical College of Wisconsin or Washington University School of Medicine. The selected candidate will participate in the proposed Translational Projects, which is based at both sites, to ensure his or her scholarly and practical exposures will sufficiently encompass training in either basic science or clinical research. The Scholar will be expected to develop a novel aspect of the theme developed in Translational Project 5 so as to complete noteworthy research that significantly augments our understanding of the interaction of the inflammatory pathways and pulmonary disease with sickle cell disease. The Sickle Cell Scholar will be expected to spend at least 75 percent of his/her effort towards this project, including career development activities. In addition, the Sickle Cell Scholar will be encouraged and mentored to apply for funding to support new interests that may result from their participation in Project 5. A Scholar Advisory Committee that will include both Medical College of Wisconsin and Washington University School of Medicine-based faculty, and external members as needed, will function to provide the Scholar with continuing advice on his/her research program. As coleaders of Project 5, Drs. Hillery and DeBaun will devote a minimum of 5% joint effort, which will be included within the overall Project 5 effort. Cheryl Hillery and Michael DeBaun, Co-Mentors, will be responsible for tracking and evaluation of the Sickle Cell Scholar. The proposed Sickle Cell Scholar program aims to increase the critical mass of qualified investigators who possess the expertise and career motivation to conduct research in Sickle Cell Disease.